


Trigger Warning

by painted___doll, tyforthesun



Series: Honey Drippin' [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fetish, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, anyway..., he can call me anytime, lube abuse, mentions of nct members, mentions of porn, mentions of spanking, taeil has an uncontrollable bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted___doll/pseuds/painted___doll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyforthesun/pseuds/tyforthesun
Summary: Taeil is a true gemini, you never know what he hides inside.





	Trigger Warning

**Author's Note:**

> So, those who read the first chapter of "Honey Drippin'" may have noticed that I changed some things. I am new to AO3 and I'm trying to get used to things around here. I was trying to make it as a serie at first but I didn't know how to do it lmao.  
> Thanks @tyforthesun for revising this shit.
> 
> Enjoy it...

“You seem a little bit impatient today, hyung. What happened?”

“Nothing special, Jeno. I’m just tired”

“I get it” Jeno paused. “When do you guys head off to Japan?”

“Tomorrow, at 3 PM”

“Have a safe flight, hyung.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeil can’t recall the last time he did it. Life has been crazy and NCT promotions don’t seem to stop any time soon. He’s tired, as he said to Jeno earlier, but it isn’t a proper excuse to not have a little fun of his own.

He likes it to be extremely pleasurable, he wants to take his time. He likes to fantasize. He even has a dirty little secret. At school, girls were shy around him. He wasn’t popular or anything, but Taeil had that sweet-guy-vibe going on, the one that likes to play romantic songs on festivals, has good grades and helps the teacher after classes. But he isn’t vanilla. Taeil’s tastes were a bit questionable and controversial given his innocent and awkward image. Firstly, he has an open mind. He’s already expressed publicly that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get piercings and tattoos. Mark recommended him a few hip-hop singers without much expectation, only to know a feel days later through Jaehyun that Taeil has been listening to hip-hop. Taeil’s stage persona, often kind and sweet occasionally shocked fans around the world, as seen recently during Black On Black promotions. Yet, there’s one thing not even his bandmates know. Something even him couldn’t simply admit to himself. 

 

But he isn’t alone. Everyone is loud at the dorm and the minors are there, too. Everyone is super excited about the fact that they have free time, at least for a couple of hours until the next schedule. Some of them are eating pizza at the dining room, some are watching some basketball bullshit on tv. He never cared about sports anyway.

But his mind. His mind is loud. Louder than the cheers, louder than the jokes. His mind is focused in one single thing: touching himself.

Being on stage, working out, things like that could work for his libido. It isn’t that high, anyway. He never acted like a stereotypical freaky teenager who just discovered what a handjob is and its marvelous after-effects and couldn't take his hands a single moment off of his cock. Actually, he thought, at some point, he wasn't normal. He wasn’t the type to fantasize about trivial things. His fantasies were, in fact, a little bit unique. However, around 19, he realized he just liked to have his time. He loved to build a scenario, to prepare himself and to be alone. He never masturbated with people around. He once tried, late at night, while camping with his school friends, but it wasn’t enjoyable at all. 

While trying to occupy his mind with less inconvenient subjects, his eyes focused on his skinny yellowish fingers. Slowly, he moved it like he was analyzing every detail about it. His parted lips tensing from the thoughts. If only he could… 

Oddly, Taeil’s cock has been getting hard easily nowadays. He has his morning wood, which he can easily dismiss by taking a cold shower, then he gets hard on stage, especially when he sees girls in skirts and heels (once noticed by Jaehyun who whispered to him that 'he needed a bathroom break’, leaving the poor man with red cheeks and a nervous smile). Once he got hard while practicing, which made him extremely uncomfortable around the guys and finally, now, on the couch, watching tv, in front of his beloved members. The sweatpants he was wearing weren’t doing any help hiding the bulge inside and he couldn’t risk a chance to be noticed by anyone. He had seen it before. Yuta, Ten and Lucas liked to make fun of others’ erections. Not even the leader, Taeyong, was free from their immature jokes. Once Ten caught Taeyong in action and that was a hot issue for weeks in the group chat. 

Suddenly, Taeil got up and headed for his room, saying a hushed ‘good night’ and leaving the living room with laughs from Lucas, the tall boy who loved to let the world know his perverted thoughts. 

“Sleeping too early, hyung”

And Taeil only answered “You wish”.

 

On the way to his room, which he shared with Mark, he planned what he would do. Locking the door, Taeil opened his notebook and typed his password as fast as he could and searched for that file he treasured the most. 

If anyone saw what Taeil had on his computer, they would be sure to scan the virus protection software. What he had, organized by categories, was an extensive porn collection, collected thoughtfully, just in case. He opened the one that said ‘tw: gag fetish’ and waited for the show. The video showed an awkward white boy and his affair in complete control. The girl tied his hands on the back of the chair he was sitting and inserted a ball gag inside his mouth, leaving him breathless for a moment. Taeil felt his dick twitching, what guided his hand directly to his crotch. He kept massaging his covered cock, wishing he was that guy. 

Taeil once tried to reveal himself to a girl before. Sadly, she stated that she wasn’t comfortable with that, what Taeil politely comprehended. Since then, he still hadn’t the opportunity to show himself completely. He only does it when he’s alone.

Everything on the video aroused him. The girl’s dominance, the boy’s submissive state, the way her ass moved when she danced for him and his cries for denied pleasure. But the show isn’t over yet. He removed his hard rock cock from his pants while searching for another video file. He wasn’t in the mood for something light, nor lovey-dovey sex. He was hungry for spanking, he wanted to spank, to fuck frantically until his legs got sore. He wanted to listen to the erotic symphony of a dick soaked in lube, what reminded him that he had some. When he came back with the lube on his hand, he took off his sweatpants, positioned himself comfortably on his bed; Abusing the lube tube, he wetted his hands and touched mercilessly his cock, stroking fast, his arm muscles bulging. The sound restrained by earbuds indicated a violent scene, one girl screaming and two men moaning like animals fighting. Taeil’s pupils were motionless, so focused on what was happening in the video and his sensations on his lower parts. Taeil imagined being there, fucking her doggy style, one hand on her shoulders, another hand brushing his wet bangs. The muscles on his legs contracting and his hands moving directly to her buttcheeks. One, two, three hard slaps. 

Taeil’s hand were unstoppable. His muscles aching from the repetition. He took another bit of lube and concentrated on his balls, squeezing it hard, massaging softly after only to go back to the aggressive grip. His mouth moulding the familiar O-shape, indicating he was close, so close.

But Taeil was relentless. He knew he had a lot of cum stored and then, he looked for another file: ‘cumshot compilation’. The video consisted of lots of cumshots from several videos. Lots of loud moans, o-faces and, of course, men and women orgasming. That’s when he let himself be carried away and cummed. The hot white liquid landed on his stomach and hands, followed by a long and relieved moan. He smiled at his mess, very proud of his work. He took some tissues and cleaned himself, heading to the bathroom.

While taking his shower, he realized how much he needed that. His worries faded and he felt somewhat lighter than he’s ever been for the past weeks. But that feeling lasted barely a few minutes, as he caught Winwin looking at his computer.

 

 

 

Fuck, he forgot to turn it off.


End file.
